Camp loser
by sushigirl67
Summary: I dont really know what this is. its just...well, about a girl who goes to a camp for rich people and-and shes stuck in a cabin with a bunch of boys and theres this guy who doesnt like her. hes all like...emo? i guess. his hair is shaved on one side and is bleached white. he likes bands. XD well its rated T for language and...idk. LOVE? : ...Lol. X3
1. Chapter 1

_Remember me?_

Day 1,

I have to go to this stupid summer school out in the country. Some people say that paranormal activity happens, but I don't believe in that stuff. If I did, I wouldn't be complaining. Mom thinks it'd be "better" for me. She wants me to get out, meet some girlfriends, instead of hanging out with guy friends. I mean seriously, I can't hang out with guys? I wish I was a boy! Ugh. Anyway, I'm going tomorrow and I have to start packing. Oh, my little Sgt. Frog plush, my Hetalia toothbrush, my naruto embroidered sweatshirt. Ah, yes. This was going to be perfect. (Not) if I don't write in 2 weeks, call the cops.

The next Day…

I'm that whole, anime, manga geek nerd thing. Oh what's that? You think anime's weird. Well guess what? I don't care, because if you're reading this, you'll hear a lot. Got it?! :v

My mom pops into my door just as I had put in my marshal lee tee and zipped up my suit case. "Hey. You ready to go?" she jingled her keys. I sighed. "I guess." Mom turned and walked down the stairs. I took one last look over my room knowing I wouldn't be able to see it again in like 4 weeks. I walk down the stairs following my mom to the car. I toss my suitcase in the back seat and sit up front. "Ready?" she asks. I nod. She starts the car and drives off. I stare back at the house, my window specifically, longing to run back in and just forget this whole mess.

I sleep for about an hour until mom stops and looks over at me. "Here we are. Remember to…" I cut her off. She's gone over this like five times. "I know, I know. Get on the bus, don't talk to strangers, and stay away from poison-ivy. The bus will take me to the camp." She smiles. "Yes, and make new friends. I'm tired of you hanging with those…those boys." She says in disgust. "Whatever." I mumble. I get out of the car and smooth out my white pull over hoodie. It was wet and rainy. So much for swimming. I walk up to the bus just before it takes off. Most of the seats were taken, mostly by boys. There was like a ratio of seven girls to twenty boys. Ok maybe I over exaggerated a bit, but there were a lot of boys. More than I thought there'd be. I quickly look around for a seat. AHA! I sit down next to a guy wearing white ear-buds. His hair was bleached white and shaved on one side.

He didn't even look over at me. He was writing in a spiral notebook. I tried to peek at it but he caught me and turned away. Darn. He didn't look very happy about this whole summer camp idea. Of course, I didn't either. If I were any of these people, I wouldn't mess with me. I pulled out my sketch book and tried to continue a drawing I was working on, only to be disappointed. The bus bumped up and down almost causing me to fly out of my seat. The guy next to me snickered but stopped when he saw my drawing. He pulled out his ear buds. "Do you like it?" I asked, aggravation creeping into my voice. He grunted and went back to his writing and music.

20 minutes later, the bus came to a stop. We stood and walked out. Adults wearing shorts and white tees were strewn across the front entrance, blocking our way. They asked each individual their name and gave them a card with their cabin mane on it along with an ID. My cabin number was cabin 24. I walked up to it. I guess the people thought I was a boy (my name being Jordan and all) because when I walked into the cabin, 4 boys were lounging around. I stopped and stared, they stared back. I looked over at the number. 24. I was in the right place for sure but it wasn't at the same time. I cleared my throat. "Um, I'm Jordan." I said. They looked up at me.

The guy from the bus was there. He had white hair pulled to one side and the other shaved. His eyebrow and lower lip was pierced. He was wearing tight black jeans with a bullet to my valentine shirt. He was writing again. One walked out of the bathroom shirtless, a towel over his head. He rubbed his hair, drying it. They must have got here earlier. The guy had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale and he was muscular. I shuddered. Another guy was sitting in a chair in the most awkward pose. He was enjoying a blizzard. He had dark brown hair swooped to the side. He had green eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and tan shorts.

The last one had his nose in a book. He had spiky light brown hair. He had purple eyes! He was wearing a skin tight white shirt with black shorts. I swallowed hard. The guy looked up from his book which didn't last long; his eyes fell back onto the book. Impatient much? "Hey Jordan." "Hey dude." "Sup." "Yo." The last one said nothing. He was writing. Wait. Did that guy just call me dude? Do they think I look like a guy? The guy with blonde hair walked up to me. "Hey, I'm sam. That's Dylan." He pointed to the guy from the bus. "That's hunter." He pointed at the guy with dark brown hair. "And that's skyler." He pointed at the kid with the book. "Um, cool."

I clenched my suitcase. "Um, do you want me to help you with that?" he laughed. "Yes, please." I said. He reached down and grabbed it. "Eesh. What's in here?" "Stuff." I said blankly. "Feels like bricks." He snickered. I playfully pushed him. He toppled to the ground. (Oh crapples. ) "Oh my goodness!" I reached down and pulled him up. "Are you ok?" I ask. He brushes himself off. "Yeah. Why'd you push me, dude?" I bit my lower lip. "Uh…heh heh?"

"All camp members please report to the center stage, I repeat all camp members and to the center members." A voice says from the speakers. "Let's go." Sam and the rest went out. I followed. As I walked behind them, 3 girls stopped in front of me. "Where are you going?""Um, going to center stage." I say. "Ha…HA! HA! No you're not!" she pushes me and I stumble back. "Your kind does not belong here. Leave!" They walk away laughing. I hang my head and walk back to camp. "So much for making girlfriends mom!" I whisper to myself. I flop onto the bed and fall asleep.

Later into the night, I wake up and see sam sleeping on top of his covers across the room. My heart sped up. Why? 'Cuz he was hot. I sat up in bed, flustered. I placed my feet on the cold floor and walk to the door of the cabin. I quietly opened it up, slipping on my nikes, and walked out in shorts and a pull over hoodie. I jogged to the lake. I stopped near the cat-tails to breath. I hear faint, fuzzy music. Screamo music. I peeked behind the cat-tails to see skyler. I quietly gasp. What was he doing out here at this time? Of course what was I doing out here too? He was writing in his notebook, as usual only this time he looked…lonely.

I decided to leave him alone. Besides, remember what happened last time I tried to look at his notebook. I can't imagine how he'd act of I tried talking to him. I back away from the brush. Snap! It was the loudest sound I've ever hear, maybe because it was so quiet. A twig snaps beneath my foot. I hold my breath. Phew! I let it out. He had headphones in. He starts to stand. That's when I notice he had one of the headphones were out!

He heard me. He whips around so fast, and clenches his notebook so tight, it slightly tears it. Fire burns in his eyes. "AH!" I flinch. "Oh, hey! I- uh, I was just walking and happened to see you, but I'm gonna go now. So bye bye!"I turn to run but he grabs my hood. "Aw, come on! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to stalk you! I'm innocent, I swear!" I struggle to free myself. "You've got a lot of guts kid!" He yells, towering over me. "Hey! I said I was sorry! Let me go!" I try to run only to find it useless. "What? Why the hell should I?! You're weird and not normal!" he yells. "You're no different! Look at yourself! Why do you always keep to yourself!?" We begin to fight. "I don't need anyone!" He yells letting go of me, but I don't leave. I turn towards him and continue. "WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOMEONE!" I scream so loud, I wake our cabin up.

They walk out and see us. He gawks at me, hiding his pity. "You guys don't care about anyone, do you? There's so many people out there who care about you, but-but you just push them away. Give them a chance. Don't make the same mistake I did." I whisper. I turn and walk back to the cabin. The guys follow. Skyler stays back at the lake. "I hate this place!" I scream into my pillow. Days pass by. I speak to no one. After volley ball, I walk to the lake with my diary. I sit on a rock all the way across the lake.

Day 7,

I don't usually write in my diary but I need to get it all out on paper. Are all these guys rich and spoiled or something? They sure do act like it and they show no respect either. Well, I guess they've all been nice. Except for skyler. He's all steam punk and he's so rude! God, I hate this place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Camp loser_

Day 8,

This place sucks. Not like anybody cares, or anything. I found out this camp was for kids who were super rich. How in the world did I get in!? And that would explain why everyone acts the way they do. Skyler and I haven't talked since yesterday. Not like we did in the first place. And not like I care. The camp councilors aren't making us do much this week. Weird. The foods pretty good here actually. It is a rich camp after all. I haven't made any friends yet. I haven't even been talking to sam and the others either. I feel so alone. It doesn't matter though. I'll be leaving soon. Then I'll be back with my guys again.

I close my notebook and stand up from my bed. The guys walk in from lunch. "Hey Jordan. Why weren't you at lunch?" Sam asks. I look up surprised. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. "I-I wasn't that hungry." I said, happy we were talking again. "Oh ok. Well if you feel sick, tell me. I can help out. My mom was a nurse." He says shyly. Aww, how cute. "I'm fine. Thank you." I say. He smiles then walks to his bed. I sigh and lay back to listen to music. I jolt up as sam lays a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, we're going swimming. You can come if you like." He says. "Naw, go on ahead." I say. He nods and walks out. "I can finally take a shower." I say. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the water.

I strip down and get in. "AHHHH…" steam fogs up the mirror. I get out and wrap my towel around me. "Oh the shower. Oh the shower! Oh how I love you, the shower!" I sing. I dry my hair then brush my teeth. Someone bangs on my door. "Hurry it up will ya?!" I recognize the voice as skyler's. "Yea! Yea!" I scream. I dress into black skinny jeans and a BOTDF t-shirt. I walk out. Skyler was on his bed writing furiously. "It's about time! You take as long as a girl." He says tossing his notebook on his bed. I smile to myself. He was wearing a Lincoln Park t-shirt with grey skinny jeans.

"Oh, please do go in your majesty." I say in my best English accent, bowing. He raises and eyebrow and, I swear, looked like he was about to chuckle. Suddenly his same scowl came back and he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. I just don't know why he hates me so much. I try so hard. I pull out my laptop and turn it on. I log into my profile on then go in some random chatroom.

RainbowPinkamenaShyJack: Hey guys. What's new?

Dashy123: What's new?! We should be asking you the same thing! How's camp?

Bigmac17: Yea, how's it going in the rich camp? :)

TwilightHasAbookForThat: Whoa! A rich Camp?!

RainbowPinkamenShyJack: Well, it's good I guess. I'm in a cabin full of guys. :0 and there's this guy that's not too fond of me but other than that, its cool…I guess.

Bigmac17: want me to come in your bed and protect you? ;)

I stare at the message. "LOL!" I squeal.

RainbowPinkamenaShyJack: lol ^^, wouldn't your parents wonder where you were?

Bigmac17: I'd tell them I'd be going out for some fun. ;)

RainbowPinkamenaShyJack: Welllll 8D

Dashy123: Aww, gross! You two are such flirts! :L

LostGuy: Does anyone know where Mcdonalds is? :I

TwilightHasABookForThat: Why oooffff course…I HAVE A BOOK FOR THAT! *throws books*

LostGuy: Lame

TwilightHasABookForThat: *gasp* you dare repel my books.

RainbowPinkamenaShyJack: Hardy Har Har!

I silently chuckle to myself. "What's so funny?" Someone asks. I could feel the heat coming off the person's body. I slowly turn around. Skyler was standing over me shirtless. His hair was wet so obviously he had just gotten out of the shower, his skin still hot from the water. "Oh H-hey skyler." He stares at my laptop.

Dashy123: …

Bigmac17: Yo BPSJ, where ya at?

TwilightHasABookForThat: Hello?

"Oh, t-that's nothing." I shut the laptop, dying inside for leaving my online friends. "You're so weird." He whispers walking to his bed and lying down. "Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" I ask aggravated."Naw, got a problem with it?" he asks shutting his eyes. "N-No! No!" I yell. "Then quiet down. I'm trying to sleep." He whispers as he body slowly loosens and he becomes comfortable. I groan. This guy is going to drive me mad!

I pull out my notebook and ipod. I turn on BOTDF, bitches get stitches. I softly hum, trying not to wake skyler up. I open my notebook up and begin to write.

Day 8,

Skyler is a mad man. He barges through us like…like, daisies! I think he's spoiled. Rich too. I wonder when the camp councilor will make us do activities. It's very boring. I think they're just lazy. Maybe if I go up to them and

Skyler stretches, causing his pants to slide down. I stare at him. "Shit." I whisper. I pull out one of my ear buds, the music leaks out silently. "S-Skyler…" I whisper. He stays silent, hands behind his head. I roll out of bed and sneak towards him. I grab a shirt and slowly try to put it on his head. Suddenly he grabs my wrist. "Skyler!" He doesn't open his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep." He whispers. "But skyler, your…" "I'm tring to sleep." He says again. "But…" "I'm. Trying. To sleep." He says once again. I get frustrated and grab his pants, pulling them up.

His eyes open and he stares at me sleepily. "What are you doing?" He asks his face blank. "Pulling your pants up. They were falling down. You wouldn't listen to me and wake up so I did it for you." he stares at me puzzled. "Are you gay?" he asks calmly. "What?! Hell no!" I pull my wrist away. He chuckles as I walk back to my bed. "Asshole." I whisper. He continues to chuckle.

Yea, like I was saying…wait. What was I saying? Oh well. Anyways, I think it's going to be a long 4 weeks.


End file.
